New Gift, New Love
by jcb88alice
Summary: Grace Gordon, Melinda's sister, moves to Grandview. Grace doesn't have the gift her sister has...or does she? She'll find out when she meets Ned Banks.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, Grandview._ _Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse mom ships me to my sister, Melinda. It's not that I dislike Melinda it's just that I don't want to be in Grandview with Melinda._

"Grace! How are you? Are you okay? How's mom? Do you have all your things? Is anything exciting happening in your life? Did you leave behind a boyfriend? Are you excited to be here? Can I –"

"Melinda, I'm fine, mom is fine. You need to relax, I don't know how I ever going to get used to this," I said in calm tone.

"Oh, okay. Well let's get your things in the house so we can head to the shop. I promised Delia that she could be the first one to meet you. She has a son your age you know." Melinda was trying to make small talk, which I hate.

"Yeah, you mentioned him in some e-mails. His name is Ned, right?'

"Yep, that's him; I bet he can't wait to meet you. He's been asking all week when you were going to get here."

I blushed. Boys I don't know never ask questions about me, actually no boy ever asks about me. Just then Melinda grabbed my hand and rushed me out the door.

"Come on, let's go. Oh! I can't wait until you meet Delia," Melinda squeaked, which was unusual for her.

The ride to the shop was silent, which was peaceful and quite surprising. I just looked out the window the whole time seeing the sites in Grandview. Melinda touched my shoulder to let me know that we arrived at _Same As It Never Was_ Antique Shop. We walked in the door and the bell jingled, and at the counter I saw two women one was a tall woman with red hair and many ear piercings. She looked up and smiled at Melinda and me.

"Melinda, glad you made it. Oh, and you must be Grace. My son, Ned, has been dying to meet you," she said the last part dramatically.

"Mom," someone, distinctly male, groaned from the stairway.

Then a tall guy emerged carrying a box. He had strawberry blonde hair, freckles, and seemed to be embarrassed by his mother's comment. Walking just behind him was the other woman I had seen before. She was medium height with dark brown almost black hair that stayed in ringlets which bounced as she walked. She was very pretty, and I envied her for having such a fine looking guy as him.

The guy set down the box dusted of his hand and said,"Hey I'm Ned Banks, who are you?"

"Oh so you're Ned Banks, I've heard a lot about you. I'm Grace Gordon, Melinda's sister."

"O-oh, th-th-that's cool."

"Sorry about Ned he gets nervous when he meets people. I'm Delia Banks, Ned's mom and one of Melinda's best friends," the red head stated.

"Okay now that introductions are out of the way I'll show you around the shop," Mel said.

Mel showed me where everything went in the store. Then she showed me the basement where I saw Ned's girlfriend again.

"Hey Mel, How come Ned never introduced his girlfriend?'

"He doesn't have a girlfriend Grace."

"Well then, who is the curly haired girl that keeps following him around?"

The next second Melinda's eyes widened at me, she looked amazed. Her jaw dropped too. Then it clicked… _I just saw a ghost._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Guys_

_Thanks for the reviews and such. My first story so, it's great to get feedback._

_On to the story…_

"Melinda," I whispered, "will you take me upstairs? I-I don't feel so good."

"Yeah, sure Grace I'll take you upstairs. Don't worry you're probably just a little worried from seeing a ghost. Is this the first one?"

"No, I've seen them before, but I always thought they were alive."

Melinda continued to drag me up the stairs; well she was really just supporting me. Then as we got to the top Ned and Delia rushed over to help me get to a chair.

"Mel, what happened to her?" Delia asked as Ned escorted me to a chair. He looked really worried. Right after I was sitting he rushed to get me a drink. He brought it back, but I wasn't thirsty nor was I light-headed, so I didn't need the water. He just brought it back behind the counter and set it down; making sure knew where it was in case needed it. Then he came back over and kneeled by me inspecting me to make sure that I wasn't about to pass out. I put my hand up to tell him I was fine, but he just persisted. Finally, he settled down and just kneeled there looking up at me occasionally.

"I, you know what, I'm not sure, but she saw a ghost."

"Where did she it Melinda?" Ned interjected.

"I- can I tell him Mel?" I asked softly.

"Go ahead he'll find out any way."

"Well… I saw the ghost following you Ned."

"I'm being haunted, but how I don't even know anyone that died recently. Maybe the ghost isn't following me; maybe it's haunting the shop. That could be possible right?" Ned rushed through his words, but not so fast that I couldn't understand what he said.

"Hate to break it to you Ned, but she was pretty possessive of you. When you were carrying the boxes she was right behind you the whole time. Also, she seems to be following me as well, but only after I met you. _She_," I stressed the word so he would stop calling her it, "is definitely your ghost."

"So I have some girl following me around, what else is new?"

"Grace, please smack him for me," Delia asked from behind the counter. So I smacked Ned then he complained about it hurting so I smacked him again. After that we all started to have a real good time in the store, just fooling around and stuff. Little did any of us know there was someone watching us, but they weren't alive. More specifically, she.

"Wow, it's dark," Melinda stated.

"Yeah it is," Delia agreed. "Ned we should probably get home, especially if you have a ghost girl following you."

"Okay I guess if we have to," Ned said disappointed.

"Ned, don't worry you'll see Grace again tomorrow," Delia said. Ned bent his head down in a blush.

"Gee, Delia you sure know how to embarrass Ned," I said jokingly.

"It's a mother's job."

"Well, alright _Mother_, let's go," Ned said while he tugged Delia out the door.

"I guess we're leaving, see you guys tomorrow."

"So,' Melinda said as she turned to look at me,"Ned seems to have a thing for you."

"What, I mean, what do you mean? We just clicked fast that's all," I defended not that there was much to defend that was the truth.

"That may be what you think, but Ned likes you," I blushed at this. "He never stutters or blushes, especially when talking to us or other girls. You're a special one. He even made sure you were okay when we came up from the cellar. He really cares for you, Gracie."

"He's sweet. We can talk about this later. I'm sure that Sam (Jim) is waiting for you at home, and Aiden must be hungry. Let's get home we can talk about this later tonight."

Melinda and I went home for one very uneventful night. We ate dinner with Sam and Aiden then everyone went to bed. Mel and I never finished our Ned conversation, but that's okay. Of course, just because our night was uneventful doesn't mean Ned and Delia's was too.

_Yeah, another chapter done!_

_What do you think?_

_Forgot to mention that she already met Sam and Aiden because they're he brother-in-law and nephew, respectively._


	3. Good Morning

I woke up pretty early the next morning. I decided to take a warm shower to loosen up my muscles, since they got tight from sleeping. After my shower I got dressed and headed downstairs to see if anyone else was awake yet. Nobody was so I decided to make breakfast. I made eggs, bacon, and toast. Just when I finished everything the phone rang, the caller ID said Delia Banks. I picked up.

"Hello"

"Hi, Melinda?" Delia asked.

"No it's Grace. What's up?"

"Well...last night Ned's ghost got a little out of hand and we had some problems."

"Oh gosh, did you guys get hurt? Did she do any damage to the house or anything?"

"No, no nothing like that. She did do some damage to the kitchen and Ned's room, bur nothing too horrible."

At this point Melinda came downstairs, I motioned at the breakfast for her and also pointed to the coffee pot where fresh coffee was waiting. Melinda mouthed who is it? Then I mouthed back that it was Delia.

"What exactly happened, Delia?"

"She knocked over loads of stuff, mostly my stuff, and any pictures that Ned had in his room with girls in them where shattered and shredded to bits. The kitchen was the worst though. The pipes are all ripped out, the dishes are broken, and she pulled the doors off the cabinets, splitting the doors in the process. Of course Ned is grossly interested in why she did it. He's been trying to analyze it all night. He says this is gonna make a great report for class. I told him not to write about this until we get some professional opinions from you and Melinda."

"Jeez, do you need a place to stay?"

"We'll probably stay at a hotel for a night. I have to go, fill Melinda in and I'll tell you more at the store. Although I'm sure Ned will tell _you_ the story."

"Alright, will do, bye Delia."

"This is great Grace. What did Delia want?"

"Oh, Ned's ghost got out of hand last night. Destroyed Delia's stuff, anything of Ned's that had to do with girls, and destroyed everything in the kitchen, bad enough that they're staying in a hotel, at least tonight. "

Just then Aiden and Sam walked downstairs. Sam was looking very sleepy and Aiden was looking just as perky as ever, probably because he and Sam were spending the day together, they were going fishing.

"Morning boys. Grace made some terrific breakfast; you might want to eat before you head out. If you need us Grace and I will be at the store the rest of the day."

They proceeded to eat breakfast and get dressed.

"Mel we're leaving," Sam shouted.

"See you later mommy," Aiden squeaked. Mel and Aiden hugged. Jim and Mel kissed. They both said goodbye to me then got in the car and left.

Mel and I got dressed and headed to the shop. When we got there Ned and Delia were waiting for us. We all greeted each other and got right down to business.

"So, Ned," Melinda started, "what happened last night?"

"I don't really know, but it seems like she's angry at every woman that exists in my life. I also think that-"

"Ned, no need to over analyze the situation, let Melinda and I take care of it," I said calmly so that he wouldn't babble on like he did just a second ago.

"Thanks," he shouted loudly, and then he ran over and hugged me tightly. I could tell he was embarrassed, who wouldn't be? Slowly we backed away from each other and looked at the ground, both of us blushing. Ned just looked at me blankly for a second and then said, "How about I tell you what happened over a cup of coffee?"

"I don't really like coffee," I said. Ned looked slightly disappointed, "but... if they serve tea there then I'm in."

"Yeah, the serve tea," Ned said excitedly. "Let's go!"

Then Ned dragged me out of the store to go get coffee.

"Well," Delia said, "looks like they have their first date."

"You are so bad," Melinda said. Then the two just laughed.


	4. Date?

_Sorry I haven't written in a while. I don't know if anyone is still interested but here's a new chapter…_

We walked down the street in silence, not one of us made a remark until Ned said' "This is the coffee shop."

"Cool," I replied trying not to seem like I felt awkward. We went inside the shop and it looked pretty relaxing. The inside was painted a cool green color, and there was classic music playing, but it had a jazzy edge.

"You have to let me order your tea. I know the best kind and I assure that you've never tried it before," Ned insisted. I just nodded because standing there with Ned was actually making me nervous; he hadn't made me this nervous up until now. I started to wonder what Melinda and Delia thought we were doing. They probably thought that this was a date. Was it? Who knows… it could be.

"Hello? Grace, you alive in there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine just thinking." Ned just nodded his head and went to order the drinks, so I took it upon myself to find a table. The table I picked was outside, which I discovered was because it made easier for Mel and Delia to spy on us. Oh, well. Ned came over to the table and set my tea and insisted that I take a drink immediately. I took a drink and just smiled and nodded. _English Breakfast Tea_, I confirmed with taste buds. Even though I usually drink it in the morning it was still much appreciated.

"Thanks, Ned. This is really good tea."

"Is it the best you've ever had? I know that was the best tea I've ever tasted. Although I don't drink much tea, I don't really like the taste. No offense to you though. I think it tastes a little too herby. You know there are lots of different kinds of tea. Have you tried all of them? Stupid question, obviously not because you've never had this kind of tea. This is-"

"Ned, this is good tea, but I've this kind before. I drink it every morning, well not this morning."

"Oh," Ned replied. Then he looked a little disheartened.

"Although," I interjected, "this is the best cup I've ever had."

Ned smiled and then I smiled too. He went on to tell me about what had happened the night before. The information I got wasn't really new, except for the fact that whole the ghost was behind him.

"That's all very interesting," I replied to his story. After we finished our drinks we walked all around Grandview, and then we had lunch together. There was a movie playing both of us wanted to see too, so we went to see that. Then Ned noticed it was dark out and noted that we should head back to the store. When we arrived back at the store no one was there so we headed to my house, and lo and behold Mel and Delia were sitting on the front porch with Sam and Aiden waiting for us.

"If you hurt a hair on her head I'll kill you," Sam said defensively.

"Me too, "Aiden squeaked, putting his fists up as if to fight Ned off. Ned just laughed nervously and the patted Aiden on the head.

"Don't worry, sir, she's safe and sound, "Ned said completely talking to Aiden.

"Good," was all Aiden said.

"Okay, time for bed. I promised you could stay up until Aunt Grace home, but now she's here so off to bed mister," Melinda said talking to Aiden. We all went in the house, then everyone besides Ned and I went to bed.

"Ned, do you want some dinner?"

"Yeah, make anything you want I'm just starved."

So I went into the kitchen and made macaroni and cheese, then cut up hot dogs and put broccoli in it. I served a portion up into two bowls. Ned was watching T.V. in the living room with two tray tables already set up. I put my food down on my tray table then bent over to pick the bowl down on the table in front of Ned. He turned his head toward me and just after I put the bowl down he pushed his lips up against mine.

_What did you think? Pretty interesting, huh?_

_I love to know!_


	5. Her Story

Hey Guys,

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I was busy working on one of many projects I had. I'll try to update more frequently now that my projects are all finished. Thanks for sticking with me.

Thanks to:

blue talith

Scarlett 1914

Chaos086

slipxxknot

Charmedgrays

WithLove1223

isis70

whiteKnight15

piano-girl9989

Marissa Martin

Singing Tragedy

Starangel5593

katara4494

BonesLuver

melindagordon92

Sabishii Tenshi

And my friend who totally inspired me by sharing my obsession with fan fics.

I pulled away.

"Uh..." I stuttered, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, just some water is fine."

I just walked out to the kitchen and got two glasses of water. I couldn't breathe; Ned had surprised me so much. I had no clue what he was doing. I picked the two glasses, and leaned against the counter with my eyes closed. I took a few deep breaths and opened my eyes again; standing in front of me was Ned's ghost.

_"Leave him alone."_

"Alright I will, I can help you. What's your name?"

_"Regina. My name is Regina Johnson."_

"Did you know Ned? What school did you go to?"

_"Who's --"_

She was cut off when Ned came into the kitchen. I was so surprised that I dropped the glasses.

"Oh, gosh. I'm sorry... I didn't realize you were right there."

"Well, I came to check on you because you were taking awhile, but now I realize that you were talking to my ghost."

"Yeah, did you know a girl named Regina Johnson?"

"I don't remember, but I can check my yearbooks. They were one thing that wasn't destroyed."

Melinda came downstairs with Jim and Delia.

"We heard a crash, is everything, and everyone okay?" Melinda asked.

"Everything's fine. I just dropped some glasses because Ned startled me. Also, I was talking to Regina Johnson. She's Ned's ghost."

"You two should probably get to bed," Delia suggested.

With that everyone went upstairs, besides Ned and me.

"I'm sorry..." Ned started.

I was confused and had no clue what he was talking about. He shouldn't be sorry; I was the one who dropped the glasses.

"Ned, you don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong."

"So you didn't care? You mean I dint scare you away?"

"No you didn't scare me away. Here, I'll show you to where you'll sleep."

I brought Ned into the guest room on the first floor. He looked around and just nodded, which I assumed meant that the room was satisfactory.

"Good night, Ned. Sweet dreams," I said this without realizing and automatically blushed as I turned to walk to walk out of the room.

"'Night," Ned called. I thought I faintly heard him say _Sweetheart_, but I knew must have heard wrong. Unless, he really thought of me that way... I wouldn't mind.

I went to the hall closet and pulled out a blanket and pillow, then went to the living room to sleep on the couch. I was just getting to sleep when I heard footsteps. I sat up then looked around to see who was there, but I didn't see anyone.

"Regina?" I called out.

_"Yeah, it's me. Is that boy coming back? He scares me."_

"No, Ned isn't coming back while you're here."

_"Good. I never got to tell you, but I went to Lake County High School."_

"What about Ned scares you? If you don't know him, then why did you break the all the pictures of girls he had?"

_"They reminded me of girls from school. They always made fun of me, I never had friends. It was kind of instinct... I always had anger issues."_

"Did these girls ever do anything to you? Were they the reason you died?"

_"No, I thought they were but now I realize that it was my own fault. They did make fun of me, and had football players beat me up. I dint know what to do. I spent most of my nights at the library, it was best to be alone in the quiet anyway. One night, it was dark and I was walking home, I got into the crosswalk, the light had the little pedestrian so that I could walk. I was about half-way across when a car came speeding through the intersection, I could tell the driver was drunk, so I tried to run to the other side of the road, but I couldn't run fast enough. The car swerved and hit me. I realized that I was dead when I could see my body. Then I saw the driver of the car. It was a football player, his name is Jared, and he used to beat me up. He looks just like your friend Ned."_

"Do you want to talk with Jared to tell him how you feel?"

_"The strange thing is that I do. I always liked Jared, I was jealous of his girlfriends. That's why I destroyed your friend's pictures; I thought your friend was Jared, so I just wanted him to feel hurt like I did. I just--"_

She went away again. Ned wasn't in the room so I don't know why she left, but I had all the information I needed. In the morning I would start searching for Jared.

Sorry for all the thank yous at the beginning, but I felt like I had to get them out.


	6. Bed Head

I woke up feeling refreshed and ready to go. I couldn't wait to find out more about Jared and Regina's stories. She seemed like she really loved him. When she spoke about him she spoke with so much passion.

"Morning Melinda," I greeted cheerily as she rubbed her eyes and went for a cup of coffee.

"Do you know how I could get a hold of information on a student at Lake County High School?"

"I'll check with Delia. I usually go to her to get information. We'll work on it today."

Then Ned came in. His hair was all over the place, and his was emitting a big yawn. His just waved to signify good morning.

"Ned, do you want some orange juice or anything to drink?" I offered, realizing that I did that last night to cut the tension between us.

"No thanks, I usually don't drink this early."

Melinda and I just looked at each other and laughed. Ned blushed realizing he had, without meaning to, said he was an alcoholic.

"Why are you laughing?" Delia asked.

"Ned just accidently said he was an alcoholic," Melinda managed to say.

Then, to ruin our fun, Regina suddenly threw a fit. She possessed me, and made me relive her final moments over and over until it became physically painful for me. She went away, and I stood there panting. Ned rushed over to my side with a glass of water and he started asking if I was okay. Then he took a piece of paper off the counter and started to fan me so that I would be able to breathe regularly. I just leaned on the counter while all of them inspected every inch of me. Just then I heard tiny footsteps.

Then, "What's wrong Aunt Grace?"

"Nothing, Aiden, I'm fine. I just got a little too warm that's it."

Jim walked over to Melinda and said, "Mel, will she be okay?"

"Yeah, a ghost just gave her a little scare that's it."

"_Watch out for your friend, he could be trouble. Grace, don't make me do it again."_

Melinda and I both noticed that she seemed remorseful when she said this, but also very serious. I knew I needed to find Jared, quickly.


	7. We Went To Jared

I quickly learned a lot about Jared. His last name is Forsythe. He lives at 327 Wickham Drive. I also had lots of other obscure information, but today I was going to confront him after his football practice. Mel, Delia, and I closed up shop early, and met up with Ned by the café. From there Ned and I rode in Mel's car to LCHS, and Delia and Melinda went in Delia's car. We arrived shortly before sports practices were over; this was evident by all the cars still in the parking lot. Melinda and Delia went elsewhere because Delia's car was nowhere to be found. We waited for about 15 minutes; I had also learned that Jared was always the last one off the field. His friends weren't very good at keeping his private life from strangers. Ned and I got out of the car, but I motioned for Ned to stay back a little because people are usually uncomfortable when approached by more than one unknown person.

"Hello, are you Jared Forsythe? My name is Grace Gordon."

"Why do want to know? Are you with the police or something? If this is about that girl I hit. I didn't mean to, I couldn't see her."

"I did want to talk to you about Regina, but not for a police report or anything. I help people who are grieving," I was saying everything Melinda told me to say, just like she told me to say it. "I know that Regina being killed must be hurting you a lot, and if you'd like to talk about it I'd be more than willing to."

"I don't want to see some shrink!" he screamed at me. "My parents put you up to this didn't they? DIDN'T THEY?"

He started to get more and more aggressive. He was getting in my face and being very intimidating. I tried to stand up for myself but it was no use, he at least a foot on me. Not that I couldn't take him, but just then Ned came over.

"Listen bud," Ned stated toughly, "don't try to mess with my girlfriend again. She is just trying to help you, so you don't need to lose it on her."

"Sorry, I always had some anger issues. That's why I play football. That was why I was drunk the night I hit Gina."

"Well, I'll tell you where I'll be in case you need to talk to someone. I'll be at _Same As It Never Was Antiques_. That's in Grandview."

I thought that it had gone pretty successfully, except Jared's explosion. But the one thing that stuck in my mind, and that I stewed over for days was that Ned had called me his _**girlfriend**_.

*******

Three days after we visited LCHS, Jared came into the store.

"Hello, can I help you find something?" I heard Melinda say.

"Yeah, actually, I was looking for a girl named Grace Gordon."

"Oh, I'll get her."

Melinda walked into the back room looking very flustered.

"There's a _boy_, out there looking for you. Do you know him? Do you know why he's here? Are you two going out? I thought you liked Ned."

"Melinda, calm down. That's Jared; he hit Regina Johnson with his car. Regina wants to talk to him, but you said to gain their trust so that's what I'm doing. Soon I'll be able to cross Regina over, and that'll be it."

"What about Ned?"

I blushed lightly then went out to talk to Jared. He told me about how this girl, Cosette, who made him do horrible things to Regina. He only obliged because if he didn't Cosette would have ruined his reputation by telling everyone at school that he was an angry alcoholic. This wasn't true, he did have anger issues, but the night he hit Regina was the first and last time he ever drank alcohol.

"I loved Regina," Jared stated firmly. "I wish that I never hit her. I think about it every day."

"I'm sorry Jared I didn't know you felt that way," I consoled. "She wants to talk to you. She wants to tell you how she feels about the accident."

"What are you saying? She can't _want_ to do anything anymore. She's dead!"

"Jared, I can communicate with the dead. Just give it a chance. It might help you feel better about this whole thing."

Just then Regina appeared behind Jared. She reached her hand out and started affectionately stroking his cheek. She was looking at him with the most loving eyes.

"Jared, Regina's here."


	8. Fairy Tale

_Sorry this took so long, but this is the last one. _

_Thank you to everyone who supported the story__. _

"Are you crazy? She can't be here."

"Jared, she wants to let you know that it isn't your fault… the accident. She doesn't want you to blame yourself anymore."

Regina just kept stroking his cheek. Then, she looked at me and motioned for me to look over my shoulder. Lo and behold, Ned was standing quite a distance away looking at us. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I mouthed one minute to him, just to let him know that I would be right there.

"_Tell him that I feel the same way he does."_

I nodded.

"Jared, Regina loved you too."

"I love you so much. I'll never forget you. I never meant to pick on you Cosette threatened to tell the school that I was an angry alcoholic. That's not an excuse, but it's the best I have."

Regina leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"_I see a light. Is that for me?"_

"Yes, it's for you."

Regina disappeared with a smile on her face. The last thing she said was that she wanted him to be happy. I told him. Jared just nodded thanked me and headed home.

"Hey, Ned."

Ned looked up and smiled. Then, he stood up from the park bench grabbed both my hands and kissed me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

_Maybe mom sending me to Grandview wasn't that bad._

_I'm thinking of doing a series of one shots. Tell me what you think._


End file.
